


Adrenaline Rush

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Chaos Sauce Angst [1]
Category: BomBARDed, BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, I love angst, Welcome to my own personal hell, adrenaline is a hell of a drug, cw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Adrenaline is one hell of a drug. Randy faces the facts, Raz’ul suffers alone, and Yashee gets a surprise.





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> The Angst Gremlin Has Awoken Once More. Thanks to the BardCord for their encouraging words and hurt feelings. Love y’all <3!!
> 
> Based on this post (http://caffeinewitchcraft.tumblr.com/post/173689558674/tiger-in-the-flightdeck-spillsnchills-when-a)

The fight with Rhiannon had been long. They were all tired and and bruised. Randy lagged behind his bandmates and teacher. He had let Eddie take over and chase away the eight fingered Nowhereman and the effort Eddie had used left him drained. Yashee turned and furrowed her brow at the halfling. “Randy, are you okay? Rhiannon went after you today.”  
“I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all-“ Randy’s dismissal was cut short by a wet cough. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and saw frothy blood. “...Yashee... I-I...” His voice tapered out as his hand found the knife wound he thought was shallow. His black shirt was soaked in blood. His chest racked with another bloody cough. His knees hit the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. Yashee, Raz’ul, and Splash knelt around him, frantic to help him. Their scared, worried faces were the last things he saw as his vision went black. 

*********************************

It had been a short bow arrow that Rhiannon had shot at Raz’ul. He managed to pull the bolt out of his stomach and pull his armor to hide the blood. He let the battered Yashee and the bloody Randy get ahead of him. He leaned against a tree and felt the blood trickle down his side. He breathed deep to steady himself, there were miles to go before home. He tightened his chest piece and blinked at the black spots in his vision. In front of him stood his mother, smiling warmly. He reached for her, but he blinked and she was gone. He shook himself and pushed off the tree. He couldn’t wait to get back to his bedroom in the castle...

*********************************

“Splash!” The bolt hit him in his left shoulder and he lurched back. In a rage Yashee charged at Rhiannon, slamming her into a tree. The trunk of the tree and Rhiannon both made a sickening crack as Yashee collided with them. Rhiannon didn’t move as Yashee pulled herself off the ground and stumbled over to Raz’ul. She lifted his unconscious form and carried him to Mitch’s carriage. Mitch was pulling the bolt from Symbol’s shoulder. Yashee found Randy in shock, covered in someone’s blood. He had been taken in the night by the Nowhereman and he had fought for his escape. Randy followed silently back to the carriage. She lifted him and placed him in the back. Mitch had finished bandaging Symbol and had managed to wake Raz’ul. As Raz’ul noticed Yashee his eyes grew wide. Mitch followed his gave to Yashee’s chest. “Yashee, I want you to sit down slowly okay. Your gonna be fine. It’s gonna be okay.” Mitch’s eyes were panicked in spite of his soothing tone. Yashee looked down and saw white. As the adrenaline left her body she felt what Rhiannon had done. Her knife had carved down to Yashee’s ribs. Blood soaked her cream tunic and she felt bile rise in her throat. Symbol beat her to the punch and vomited at the sight of his wounded charge. Yashee went cold as the gravity of the situation began to dawn on her. She hit the forest floor before she could even try to sit. Her last memory was the muffled cry that escaped Randy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts in order: When a character doesn’t realize they’ve been, like, shot or whatever and they hand brushes against their side and comes away wet with blood, and they’re just staring at it like wtf is this and then their knees just totally give out on them and they sink down, maybe gasping a little as the reality finally hits them.  
> A character who knows they’ve been shot, but waits until the rest of their crew is out of sight to put their hand against the slowly spreading stain of blood on their shirt, then trying to steady their breathing so they can follow without letting on how injured they are.  
> The character who doesn’t realize they’ve been hurt trying to see if everyone else is okay only to slowly realize that everyone is looking at them with mounting horror. Then they touch their side to find it’s wet and oh no. 
> 
> Love y’all!!!!! <3


End file.
